


Detective

by MerryCherryThirty



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, Gen, without relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryCherryThirty/pseuds/MerryCherryThirty
Summary: Chloe Decker es una policía en Los Ángeles. Su caso esta vez trata sobre el asesinato de Delilah, estrella en ascenso a las afueras de un bar.No sabe que podría tratarse del caso de su vida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, lectores! La historia se ubica en el universo que presenta la serie pero a medida se calan algunos elementos del cómic Lucifer volumen 1 (Hermoso) y volumen 2 (Meh) además del cómic The Sandman (¿qué sería de Luci sin ello?). ¡Los veo al rato!

Uno pensaría que nadie puede estar fuera de casa a la una de la mañana de un lunes.  
Solo los que tienen la vida hecha pueden hacer eso en un día laboral.  
O desecha, siendo su caso.

Un caso es lo que la sacó de su casa esa vez. 

No lleva uniforme y eso hace que la paren cuando quiere cruzar el encintado policial que tienen en toda la cuadra pero muestra su placa “Detective de homicidios del departamento de policía de Los Ángeles: Chloe Decker” y el pase es libre.  
Se para frente a los occisos.  
Los zapatos lustrosos del antes dueño del bar le permite saber que el establecimiento fue muy concurrido. Mira al lado y encuentra una de las posibles causas de porque lo era tanto: una cantante muerta.  
Al bar no faltaban artistas, solo le faltaba uno muerto. 

Se guarda el comentario agudo cuando Dan se acerca. 

— ¿Qué tenemos? 

Espinoza puede hacer todos los desplantes que quiera, me tiene que contestar de todos modos, se dice para contenerse a sí misma y su mala contestación a gestos burdos.

— Ella era Delilah, cantante en ascenso pero que venía pisando duro desde su debut, ella… 

— Sé quién es Delilah. 

Su música dominaba la radio. Dan traga. 

— Tenía una amistad con Anthony Parker, dueño del bar Park. Al parecer le debía a Anthony el éxito pues la presentó con Jimmy Barnes. 

— Y su escándalo por haberlo dejado plantado en el altar. 

— No sabía que estuvieras al corriente con los chismes… Salieron del bar a esperar el auto de ella cuando paso un auto con vidrios polarizados que bajo la ventanilla y soltó una ráfaga de balas sobre ellos. 

— Lo puedo ver Dan; ¿Dónde está el asesino? 

¿Puedes ver las señas de bala pero no la camioneta estrellada con el auto de allá? —Chloe mira donde le señalan. — Abandonaba la escena del crimen tan rápido que no vio la señal de alto y se estrelló. Testigos dicen que todos murieron en el acto. 

Una tragedia —Puntualiza Chloe mientras de media vuelta. — Sin tres actos. 

Se acerca a verlos mejor. No puede esculcar mucho al dueño porque los forenses siguen viendo las heridas superficiales antes de trasladarlo. Se habían adelantado con Delilah por la presión de la prensa que aguardaba llevarse primera plana y los que pasaban alrededor en busca de la estrellita que se había caído tan aparatosamente.  
Cuando se levantó a echar un vistazo a sus alrededores pudo notar a Delilah siendo levantada.  
Creyó verla mover levemente las manos, como si quisiera apartarlos a todos de ella y sin embargo recordar que no debía moverse. 

La perdió de vista cuando le ordenaron quitarse para dejar pasar al resto del equipo forense.

Dejó la escena del crimen. 

Cuando llegó despidió a la niñera después de pagarle y fue a verificar si su hija seguía dormida como la dejo antes de salir. Ni la llamada a su celular ni el repentino trajine en la casa la habían sacado de brazos de Morfeo.  
Eso era bueno, mañana había escuela. 

Una vez habiéndose cerciorado de haber puesto cerrojo se sentó frente a su escritorio a encender la computadora y empezar a investigar. Comprobó en tabloides de chisme, cosa que la policía siempre descartaba por ser la última fuente confiable. Ella la tomaba como forma de iniciar sus procederes con la lista de sospechoso encontrando no muy tarde el nombre de un rapero que se presumía haber tenido una relación con Delilah antes que la iniciará con su producto.

No era de las que juzgaba por apariencias o gustos pero las canciones del interprete, ceñidas a una fantasía sobre peleas callejeras no es como si fuera tranquilizadoras.  
Anotó la dirección, un barrio con miras a la ciudad, en sitió caro, claro. 

Estaba por buscar sobre Jimmy cuando recibió una llamada. Gruño en su mente mientras descolgaba. — Decker ¿Qué…? 

— Delilah desapareció. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Tomó sus cosas y se marchó? 

— Lo digo en serio. Se fue, en la morgue no saben como pero su cuerpo desapareció. Las cámaras de la entrada no revelan nada pero descubrieron que una ventana trasera fue abierta. Presumen que fue con el tacón que llevaba puesto a la hora de su muerte. 

Dan no te entiendo —El ruido de sus llaves, su intento por ponerse otra vez el saco y el nuevo viaje a la habitación de su hija para verla otra vez profundamente dormida se lo impedía. — Ya salgó para allá. 

En la jefatura todo era caos. Habían desplegado guardias a la entrada y el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Su jefe hablaba por encima de todas las voces de quienes lanzaban teorías locas respecto a la desaparición mientras otros fueron mandados a ser algo más útil como era revisar el resto de cubículos para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar resaltando lo obvio.  
Abrió la gaveta de Anthony y este continuaba donde lo dejaron.  
Se sintió idiota hasta que su jefe volvió a vociferar. 

— No quiero que alerte alguien a la prensa.  
Podía ser estúpidamente obvio para cualquiera que eso no debía ocurrir pero era necesario. Siempre había un inconforme con su sueldo que quisiera vender la primera plana a titulares.

Lástima que se le adelantaron.

Dejo a los demás continuar revisando mientras ella se acercaba a donde se suponía la ventana rota.  
No tendría más que diez centímetro de largo, más parecido a un tragaluz que una ventana normal, puesta sobre el lavamanos lo que sugería donde el sospechoso se había encaramado para alcanzarla con lo alta que estaba.  
Eso la alertó, ¿Cómo si la ventana era alta podía el sospechoso maniobrar un cuerpo aparte del suyo por esta? Además, con lo pequeña de esta debía hacerlo un paso a la vez por lo que el sospechoso debía pasar primero antes de sacar el cuerpo, ¿alguien lo sostendría del otro lado?  
Reviso la tabla que sugería quienes cubrían guardia esa noche y nada le pareció extraño.  
Cuando preguntó por el guardia de esa noche le señalaron que estaba siendo sacudido pues había dejado su puesto en medio de la labor por irse a servir un café. 

Con eso tal vez escucharían las quejas por haber puesto la cafetera en la sala principal. 

Las cámaras, como si fuera cosa del destino, fueron apagadas en el momento que transcurrió el robo del cadáver con lo que reforzaba la teoría que había alguien con un gran fajo de billetes que había hecho trato con el raptor.  
Todos, excepto los que estuvieron fuera de servicio esa noche fueron interrogados en cubículos separados mientras los libres de culpa se encargaban del repiquetear intenso de teléfonos advirtiendo así que todos los intentos porque la noticia no transcendiera hasta tener algo que decir a la rueda de prensa fue en vano.

Las cámaras del exterior puestas en el estacionamiento no señalaban nada aparte de los autos vacíos de afuera, muchos propiedad de compañeros de la misma jefatura que tenían coartada sustentada en papeleo y arrestos hechos esa noche. 

Decker comenzó a cabecear a la quinta llamada que contestaba de otro periódico y Dan le quitaba el auricular. 

— Creó que ya es suficiente. 

— ¿Pero qué dices? Podría hacer esto toda la noche.

— Tienes un caso. Y a Trixie. Vete a descansar…

Chloe se levantó. 

—…Nadie pensará que tú vendiste el cadáver de Delilah viendo tus zapatos. 

Fingió que se acomodaba el saco para mostrarle el dedo de en medio y salir. 

Unas cuadras más adelante, empezó a frotarse la parte trasera del cuello en un intento por aligerarse la carga de estrés. Cuando volteó para terminar su masaje improvisado juro ver un vestido de lentejuelas brillando en un pasaje oscuro, con la densa luz apenas iluminando por ratos. Ese tipo de vestidos nunca le gustaban, siempre los sentía ligeros pero llamativos en el mal sentido. Como una esfera disco.  
El responsable debía pensar lo mismo: Delilah tenía un gusto extravagante para con esos vestidos acompañados de abrigos que no cubrían nada.

Se bajó con lámpara en una mano y pistola en otra para encaminarse a la callejuela. Caminando en dirección de la sombra sospechosa pensó que idiota sería que alguien paseará un cadáver robado como si no hubiera cientos de maneras de transportarlo sin llamar tanto la atención. Aunque, consideraba, siempre había espacio para dudas cuando se reiteraba la pregunta diciéndose que nadie podía ser así de idiota. — Salga de ahí. 

Nadie más idiota de andar por ahí con una cantante muerta en el hombro que la propia cantante muerta. 

La iluminación de su lámpara era muy buena. Podía vislumbrar todos los detalles de un ser vivo en el rostro de la chica cuya apariencia se veía mucho más demacrada que cuando le sacaron esa foto por el escándalo de drogas.  
Debía ser peor.  
Había muerto hace solo unas horas. 

Chloe dejó caer su lámpara que desde el suelo solo alumbraba los pies descalzos de la cantante que no hacía mella de querer recoger el artículo del piso. Enarbolo mejor el arma pero no creía que podía hacer mucho con ella frente a un fantasma.  
Un fantasma. 

Tomó valor de sus años de entrenamiento en la academia de policías para acercarse a tocar el rostro ajeno siendo detenida a escasos centímetro por una voz masculina que le habló. — Yo no lo haría si fuera usted. 

Se volteó con el arma por delante por si había alguien atrás suyo o a los lados. Cerciorándose que estaban solas volvió su vista al frente. La otra seguía en su sitio.  
Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz volvió a interrumpirla. — Fui yo. 

Entendió. 

Nada de lo que le enseñaron en la academia la había preparado para esa noche donde el cadáver revivido de Delilah se duchaba en el baño de su habitación mientras ella rezaba a todos los santos porque su hija siguiera en su país de sueños para no ver eso que ella vio cuando vio a la cantante salir limpia del baño.  
Sin un rastro de maquillaje en el rostro contrario lograba entender más.

Sus facciones no eran sumamente delicadas pero una buena pasada de maquillaje especial podía transformarlo en un dulce rostro de mujer. Sus pechos artificiales los había dejado en la cama (Chloe los arrojó al suelo cuando aquel se metió a la regadera) lo que solo dejaba a aquel con su pecho de hombre que si bien no era sumamente atlético tampoco había de que avergonzarse. Las marcas por todo el abdomen se veían dolorosas y comprendía que tenían que serlo si tenía que andar todo el día en ese ajustado corsé.  
No se animó a preguntarle que hacía para que su sexo no se definiera bajo ese pegadísimo vestido de fiesta. Pensó que para algo eran los abrigos largos después de todo. 

Le prestó una bolsa donde este echo la rubia melena dejando solo su cabello igual rubio pero corto cuyo descubrimiento le hacía admitir para sus adentros que, sin duda, era un hombre de lo más atractivo.  
Después vio como aquel proseguía a desechar todo en la misma bolsa plástica negra.  
Cuando este terminó lo notó por como procedía a sentarse en la silla frente a ella y pedía en voz baja. — Ya puede bajar el arma, Decker. 

No le permitiría a un extraño la oportunidad de hacer algo raro en su casa. Era temeraria, no idiota.  
La bajo. — ¿Cómo te llamas? 

La jarra que había puesto en la mesa antes fue jalado causando fricción entre materiales lo que producía ruido. Lo miró con ojos de muerte y este captó por lo que alzó la jarra para finalmente servirse. Sorbió un poco de su bebida. — Mickey. 

— Apellido. 

— Como sea no lo encontrará en su base de datos.

— Como sea irás a la cárcel. 

Se levantó a por su teléfono sin dejar de apuntar a su visita. 

— No puedo creer que deban encerrarme porque fingí mi muerte. 

— Que va: solo por alterar a todo el departamento haciendo creer que habías muerto y posteriormente secuestrado… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sírveme café. 

El otro hizo lo que le dijo. Ella se sentó a bebérselo en silenció y no comenzó a hablar hasta que las nubes del sueño la abandonaron. — ¿Por qué? 

— ¿Porque qué? 

— Tienes razón. Empecemos por el principio, ¿Por qué te travistes? 

— Esa es una historia más larga que mi brazo. 

— Dame razones o te doy plomo. 

— Bien, bien… Tengo problemas con mi familia.

— ¿En serio? 

— No pero sé por talk show que a ustedes las mujeres les encantan esa clase de anécdotas. 

Perfecto, plomo —Y recargó. No muy buena idea pues alguien despertó. 

¿Mamá? —Una carita somnolienta se apareció al poco. Chloe no había conseguido que Mickey entendiera sus señales para esconderse en el armario. 

Sacó su mejor sonrisa de “aquí no pasa nada”. — Cariño ¿Qué sucede? 

— Creí haber escuchado algo. 

— Sí, soy yo trabajando. No te preocupes, vuelve a la cama.

— Anda, pero si tienes una niña. 

Creyó haberse salvado cuando la pequeña, por el cansancio, no lograba vislumbrar la figura masculina atrás de su madre. Estuvo a punto de descargar las balas sobre aquel cuando la pequeña volvió a hablar. — ¿Por qué traes las ropas de mi padre? 

— Porque las de tu mamá no me quedan. 

Trixie pareció satisfecha lo que la dejó más tranquila a la hora de llevarla a acostarse nuevamente. Las preguntas de verdad empezarían por la mañana.  
Cuando quiso regresar a conversar con el otro se lo encontró detrás suyo lo que casi le saca un susto por el que aquel no se molestó en disculparse. — No sabía que tenías una niña. 

—Ya, no se lo informó a todos los cadáveres que me topo. 

Lo hizo regresar al cuarto con ella.

— No me refería a eso. Es decir, si lo hubiera sabido no te habría metido en esto. 

— Disculpa pero esto es mi trabajo. No sé como pero formas parte de esto desde que te “asesinaron” esta madrugada… A decir verdad, fuimos interrumpidos al principio de nuestra ronda de preguntas, ¿Cómo no estás muerto? 

— ¿Cómo estas segura de que no lo estoy? 

— Otra broma de esas y te echo. 

— Te digo que es difícil de explicar.

— ¿Cómo el porque te travistes? 

— Van tomados de la mano en este largo sendero llamado historia. 

— Háblame claro por favor.

Bien —Aquel regreso a su olvidado café al que solo tomó por tener algo en la mano. — Mira, me travisto porque es parte de mi personalidad ¿feliz? 

— Continua.  
— Y no morí porque… Procedo de una larga familia poderosa cuyos genes me han dotado con cierta capacidad para resurgir del daño lo que es muy conveniente cuando eres alguien famosa, quiero decir, famoso, y tienes gente detrás de ti. 

Mickey dio un trago largo a su café después de confesar eso.  
Chloe andaba en la luna. 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con poderosa? ¿Adinerada? 

— No sabía que el dinero podía darte la vitalidad para regresar de entre los muertos. 

— Si, eso sería estúpido… ¡Como la historia que acabas de soltarme! 

— Detective recuerde que su hija duerme al lado. 

Inhaló profundo. — ¿Entonces si estabas muerto? Bueno, era imposible fingir tu muerte frente a tantos especialistas y personas con sentido común para decir que estabas muerto pero eso no lograría enterarme de como regresaste de entre los muertos. 

Oh —Habló aquel con tono pesado. — No sea ridícula, nadie regresa entre los muertos. Nadie. 

Bien —Contesto a su vez. — Señor médium, si no regresó de entre los muertos ¿Qué sucedió? 

Regrese de un trance —Cuando notó la mirada inquisitiva de Chloe agregó. — La pérdida de sangre te hace entrar en shock. Todavía no es coma pero está muy cerca pues tus sentidos se entorpecen. Eso fue lo que me pasó, entre en un estado así como shock que sin embargo me duro más tiempo esta vez. Estuve a punto de recobrar el sentido antes de que me llevarán a la morgue pero algo me jaló hacía atrás…

— … 

— Es una forma de decir. No lo sabrá si no lo experimenta. 

— No, gracias. Prosigue. 

— Recupere el conocimiento por unos segundos pero eso me jalo y no tuve modo de moverme. Mi mente estaba despierta pero mis extremidades no. 

— ¿Cuándo recuperaste todo el control sobre tu cuerpo? 

— Dentro de la caja en la morgue. Me puse a pensar como llegue ahí… 

— Claro, tan tranquilo. 

— Si pierde el control pierde el juego, detective. 

Su mueca lo ánimo a seguir su relato. 

— Me dije que la tranquilidad de quien estuviera afuera cuidando no valía la pena por lo que patee la puerta del cajón queriendo llamar la atención pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que este se abrió sin problemas como pude vislumbrar por un haz de luz así que solo me impulse y logré salir de ahí. Ya fuera noté porque mi trabajo había sido tan sencillo al ver las llaves todavía puestas en el cerrojo del cajón…

— Estos idiotas.

— Viéndome solo pero entendiendo que no sería sencillo dejar la jefatura sin llamar la atención busque otro modo.

— La ventana arriba del lavabo. 

— Fue difícil dada mi complexión pero lo logre. Afuera era más latente el peligro de ser descubierto en llamativo atuendo.

— Vaya que sí. Incluso en la oscuridad deslumbrabas. 

— No perdí mi tiempo y puse lo que considere distancia suficiente entre la jefatura y yo para finalmente ponerme a buscar un modo de cambiarme y mudar de vida. 

— ¿No pensabas aclarar con nadie lo que paso? 

— “¿Policía? Sí, fíjese que soy Delilah ¿Por qué soy hombre? Bueno, engañe a mi productor, a mis parejas y al público en general haciéndome pasar por mujer, cosa que, de haber tenido tiempo, hubiera llevado hasta el final pero morí bajo una lluvia de plomo o, bien, ustedes creen que morí pero lo que sucedió fue que mis geniales genes me trajeron de vuelta al carril ¿Qué si quiero ir a prisión por fraude o al manicomio por loco? No lo sé ¿usted que me recomienda?” 

— No me puedes culpar por decir algo estúpido. Tú iniciaste después de todo. 

No tendríamos que quedarnos toda la noche diciéndonos dimes y diretes si usted no lo quiere —La señalo con su taza. — Solo deje que me vaya, hágase la desatendida y yo no regreso a Los Ángeles ni porque me paguen. Todos felices. 

Sobre todo quien te asesino —Se sirvió más café antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo de su silla. — El crimen perfecto sin tener que esforzarse mucho pues la victima que pudo regresar de la tumba prefiere que las cosas se queden así como si nada. 

— ¿Por qué se complica, detective? Nadie murió. 

— ¿Y Anthony Parker? 

La expresión del otro cambio. — Era el único que sabía mi secreto, acerca de ser hombre, me refiero. Tenía la mente abierta y no me puso en aprietos con preguntas incomodas, incluso impulso mi carrera presentándome a Jimmy.

— ¿Dices que porque está muerto estás más tranquilo pues así nunca le diría a nadie tu secreto? 

La mirada se hacía más y más arrepentida. — Nunca desconfié de él, incluso si me hubiera delatado o hecho el amago de hacerlo jamás lo habría hecho pagar. Solo me hubiera hecho a un lado. 

— Un alma pura. 

No quiero condenar mi alma —Las manos sobre el pecho a modo de súplica le supieron a reina del drama pero no señalo lo obvio concentrándose en su rol de detective dura. 

Bueno, bueno —Ninguneo con la mano. — Es obvio que Parker no fue por dos razones, uno porque sabía su secreto y según no intento ponerse en su contra, dos porque el murió con “usted”. ¿Se le ocurre alguien? 

— ¿Un enemigo? Cientos siendo hombre, cero siendo mujer. Amaban a Delilah

— No todos. 

— Pues no fastidie a nadie de ningún modo posible así que… 

— Extienda sus horizontes, Mickey, fíjese en personas que, si bien no perjudico, pudo haber incomodado con su fama, su fortuna o…

— Su amor. 

— Si, el suyo. Los tabloides hablan de Jimmy, cuénteme más.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Jimmy era mucho mayor que yo, con crisis de la mediana edad encima, quiso casarse conmigo y tuve que abandonarlo para proteger mi secreto. 

— ¿Por qué no se negó desde el principio? 

— Lo intenté pero luego el empezó a ponerse depresivo cuando se lo negué…

— ¿Suicida? 

— Le dije que si después de que intento encerrarse en su garaje con el auto encendido. 

— Vio muchas películas.

— Me había decidido a que si no podía hacerlo olvidarme debería hacer que me odiase por lo que le deje plantado en el altar. 

— Muy drástico pero útil si no quería que se llevará una sorpresa en la noche de bodas ¿Cómo escondió su condición entonces? Era un hombre mayor en relación con la joven muchacha que creía tener de novia, es obvio que quería hacer algo más que tomarle de la mano.  
— Fue eso lo que lo impulsó a pedirme matrimonio: le dije que era creyente de valores familiares muy a pesar de mis excesos lo que él no conseguía a entender y menos pasarlo. Ya viéndose sin opciones me lo propuso. Creó que era capaz de llegar a las últimas consecuencias por encamarse conmigo. 

— No con usted, con Delilah. 

— Si, eso. 

— ¿Valores familiares, eh? Jimmy debió sentirse idiota cuando después surcaron las fotos de su consumo de estupefacientes. 

— Fue trucado, lo juro. Yo no me acercó a eso. 

— ¿Por quién? 

— Mi pareja de ese entonces, el rapero Doyle, se enfadó cuando no se las acepte. Siempre he dicho que el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz pero no tenía que inmiscuirme en eso… Al final lo hizo truncando las fotos. Las descubrí poco después de recibir un mensaje diciendo “Eso significa que terminamos”. No era de lo más lindo. 

— Sin embargo votaste a Jimmy para irte con ese cantante.

— Te digo que no fue por eso. Primero termine a Jimmy, después llegó Doyle con su estilo fresco sin plasticidad como Jimmy. 

— ¿Eres gay? 

No estoy seguro —Se encogió de hombros. Bajó la mirada antes de agregar. — Nunca lo he intentado con una mujer. 

Okey detengamos este tren —Se levantó dispuesta a llevarse las tazas mientras indicaba. — Te quedarás en mi cuarto…

— Que amable.

—… Así podre encerrarte a gusto. 

 

 

Ningún rayo de luz despertó a Chloe. Fue más bien el abrir de su parpado por parte de una mano extraña la que provoco su despertar.  
Se sentó sobresaltada cuando oyó la pregunta. — ¿Por qué dormías en el sofá? —Y una risa que le siguió después.  
Trixie estaba parada, preparada para un día de escuela y con un pan tostado en la mano. Volteó encima de su hombro para notar la figura masculina que se movía por la cocina.  
La estancia olía a café.  
Más calmada reacciono a la pregunta hecha. — Porque el sofá es duro y mi espalda necesitaba algo así. 

Más risas provenientes de la cocina que Trixie no entendía pero sonreía por convicción de que las risas eran buena señal. 

— ¿Por qué no vas por tu mochila? 

Vio la melena negra menearse a medida de los saltitos que la niña daba en dirección al cuarto. Se paró estirándose en un intento por quitarse el nudo de su espalda formado por la mala noche. La taza de café le fue extendida el terminar. — Creí que te había dejado encerrado en el cuarto. 

No eres la primera que me encierra en un cuarto —Sonrío aquel a su vez. Había regresado a la cocina por el pan tostado que Chloe le rechazó por lo que lo colocó en la mesa detrás suyo. — Tu hija me pregunto mi nombre, cuando se lo dije ella me refirió una larga historia de un ratón, y que hacía aquí. Le conté una mentira acerca de un programa protección a testigo. 

No le debiste haber dicho eso —Le reviró mientras pasaba a su lado con rumbo al cuarto. Cerró la puerta pero logró hablar alto para que la escuchará. — Ahora deberé explicarle lo que es para que luego se le olvide y tener que volver a explicárselo. 

— Bueno, por lo menos olvidará el día en que encontró a otro hombre con las ropas de su padre encerrado en la habitación con su madre.

— Dices eso otra vez y te juro que te mató.

 

 

Después de dejar a Trixie en la escuela Mickey le preguntó. — ¿A dónde vamos? 

— A casa de Doyle para descubrir su implicación en tu asesinato. 

El seguro en la puerta detuvo a Mickey de saltar. Eso y la posibilidad de no sobrevivir a saltar de un auto en movimiento. — ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte? 

— No dejaré que te vayas hasta que resolvamos esto. 

— Escuche, Decker, no es por nada, bueno, sí, es porque no quiero que me descubran que debo salir de la ciudad pero si me lleva con Doyle me veré en peligro de ser sorprendido por este. 

— O el sorprendido por ti. 

— Suprima los chistes, por favor. 

Bien —Chloe tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiase. — No creo que te descubra. Para él y para el resto de gente será difícil pensar que una cantante famosa esconda semejante secreto. Drogas, sí, lesbianismo, sí, ¿travestismo? Lo dudo. —Después de pensarlo un poco lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. — ¿No cree que fue muy arriesgado de su parte ponerse en la mira cuando se supone intentaba esconder su secreto? 

Sí, sé que fue estúpido pero… —Suspiró pesadamente. — La música era mi único modo de expresarme. No pretendía la fama pero Anthony me grabó, se lo enseño a Jimmy y este quedo fascinado que me propuso inmediatamente un contrato. —Se giró un poco para verla al perfil. — No crea que lo hice por dinero, eso sería bastardear mi talento, no, lo hice por… Ese reconocimiento que me dieron después de grabar ese disco que me condujo a seguir. El momento donde podía expresarme como soy, que la gente viera lo que hay debajo, que no volteará la vista cuando se topaban conmigo, que les gustará o les resultara pasable fue lo que me condujo a seguir. 

Fue el turno de Decker para suspirar. — Anthony está muerto, Mickey. 

— Lo sé, tal vez fue…

— No, no fue su culpa. No sé lo que le ocurra en su estrafalaria vida, es obvio que no hablará de eso conmigo, pero la vida de un hombre terminó cuando con quien querían terminar era usted. Estoy de acuerdo en que usted puede vivir su vida sin restricciones pero ¿tiene que pagar Anthony eso? ¿Tiene que dejarlo sin justicia solo porque no quiere que alguien lo descubra? ¿Solo porque…?

— Deténgase detective. 

— Déjeme terminar. 

— Me refiero a que detenga el auto, hemos llegado a la casa de Doyle. 

Cuando Chloe intentó descender notó que su cinturón del pantalón se había enganchado con el del coche. Su paciencia era nula cuando estaba tan cerca de enterarse de más cosas lo que no la favorecía a desatorarse. El otro tuvo que intervenir.  
Cuando estuvo por darle las gracias y pararse se detuvo. Sentada ahí, con el hombre dándole la espalda al sol, sentía una rara sensación en su estómago. Algo como un presentimiento sobre ese apuesto hombre frente a ella que entonces parecía brillar en vez de opacarse a contra luz. 

El otro pareció incomodarse pues saltó a un lado desbaratando todo el momento y la sensación de trance en la detective que parecía despertar de un sueño entonces. 

Llegaron a la puerta. En lo que esperaban que alguien abriese el otro abrió su boca. — Tiene razón, cuando era pequeño me dijeron que uno debía zanjar el asunto si no quería que este lo persiguiese más tarde. Debo zanjar esto si no quiero que Anthony me persiga después.

No era a eso lo que yo me refería —La puerta que se abrió la interrumpió. Un hombre mayor vestido como mayordomo salió. 

— ¿Sí? 

— Venimos a ver a Doyle.

— ¿De parte de…? 

Su placa lo calló lo cual agradeció profundamente pues su paciencia ya andaba en el límite. En el recorrido escaleras arriba el rubio a su lado no paraba de murmurar entre dientes sus temores sobre si lo reconocería o no y ella lo silenció aporreándole en el brazo. 

La música era horrible. No desentonada pero no era su estilo ni el de Mickey como pudo advertir cuando se alegró porque el Disc-jockey paró al verlos parados en medio de la sala.  
Supuso que su pinta de poli seria era abrumadora.

¿Me quieren decir quiénes son ustedes? —El que supuso era Doyle hablaba desde su asiento en la esquina del largo sofá blanco. 

Detective de homicidios, Chloe Decker —Señaló la placa que colgaba en su cuello mientras avanzaba dejando de lado el hecho de tener acompañante civil. — Vengo a hacerle preguntas sobre Delilah. 

— ¿No vio las noticias? La perra está muerta. 

Se esforzó en no voltear atrás. —Señor Doyle su vocabulario altisonante puede señalar que usted tuvo una clase de fricción con ella. 

— No lo tuve. 

— No lo sé. ¿Qué pensaríamos de tener al ex novio hablando mal de la novia después de terminar? Ya ni se diga cuando está muerta. 

Que ella lo engaño a él —Doyle se levantó acomodándose las pesadas cadenas al cuello. —Ame a Delilah pero supe que se acostaba con otro tipo, un actor, no conozco su nombre pero la encontré con un mensaje de el en su celular. Cuando la confronte se soltó a llorar diciendo que no podía cambiar. Bueno, yo tampoco cambie. Le di su merecido. 

— Filtrando fotos falsas sobre una supuesta adicción a las drogas. 

El cantante solo pudo morderse los labios antes de decir. — Fuera de mi casa.

Con gusto —Chloe dio media vuelta. — Volveré con una orden de aprehensión cuando encuentre pistas. Sigan con su fiesta chicos. Es la última cena para Doyle. 

Le dirigió una mirada más penetrante a Mickey que la que le dedico a Doyle. 

Estampó al rubio contra la puerta del auto. Aquel no hizo nada por pararla aunque quedó visiblemente anonadado por la acción. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Tenías un amante? 

Grey Cooper no era mi amante —Lo volvió a sacudir y esto lo hizo reconsiderar sus palabras. — El también cayó ante los encantos de Delilah pero ella no le concedió su favor. 

— Como vuelvas a referirte a ti mismo como Delilah te cumplo el deseo de ser mujer. 

No quiero ser mujer —Una tercera sacudida y aquel se exasperó. — ¡Esta bien! No fueron nada más que mensajes. El fastidiaba mucho, estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer entre Doyle, Jimmy y el me tenían acorralado por lo que quise darle lo que quería a cambio de un poco de paz. De estabilidad. 

Lo soltó del cuello de la camisa, sintiéndolo más por la camisa que por el dueño. — Tres hombres y estabilidad no van en la misma oración. 

— Soy detestable.

— No sabes cuánto. Vamos.

— No soy gay. 

— Yo tampoco.

Cuando llegaron el set de filmación estaba atareado con su nuevo traslado a lo que Chloe se apresuró para alcanzar a la estrella que entonces se limpiaba el maquillaje con ayuda de la maquillista mientras el mostraban nuevos cambios de ropa para la siguiente escena.  
Mickey se tardó, renuente a ver a otro hombre pero Decker fue más dura y le hizo señas de que lo quería cerca todo el tiempo posible, especialmente para vigilar las expresiones de Cooper además de cerciorarse de que la historia concuerde.  
Después de todo, como Mickey diría, esa era historia de Delilah y el su biógrafo más sabio. 

¿Grey Cooper? —Cooper volteó a todos lados, acostumbrado a que cualquier fan lo llamará como si de conocidos se tratará. Fue a la segunda vuelta que notó a la rubia. — Detective Chloe Decker. Es sobre Delilah. 

Cooper cambio su gesto a uno de profundo dolor. Era el segundo hombre con expresión más conmovedora, juraba Decker. Por algo era buen actor.  
Este se levantó de su silla haciendo seña a la maquillista que los dejase. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin quitar en ningún momento la expresión compungida. — Me enteré anoche, fue una tragedia. 

— ¿Usted y la víctima se conocían mucho? 

— Fuimos co-protagonistas en un rodaje hace no mucho y no tuvimos más contacto que el estimado entre amigos. 

— ¿Qué clase de contacto?  
— ¿Disculpe? 

— ¿Mensajes, llamadas? 

Claro —Cooper soltó una risa que creyó carismática. — ¿Quién no en este tiempo? 

Bueno —Chloe saboreó las palabras. — Los que le envió a Delilah no puede considerarse algo que uno haga todo el tiempo. No con quien estima una buena amistad. 

La sonrisa en la cara de Gray se borró lo que fue señal para que Mickey se acercará, con gafas oscuras puestas, en una actitud muy sospechosa. Chloe le dio un codazo para recordarle que no debía sobreactuar mientras ella volvía a hablar. — Hemos recibido cierta información. Usted y la difunta tenían ciertos mensajes comprometedores. 

— Puede revisar mi celular detective. Siempre que sea para motivos profesionales. 

— Puedo hacer eso… O revisar el teléfono de Delilah.

No paso ni un segundo de haber terminado la frase cuando Mickey tenía el teléfono encendido y abierto justo en la bandeja de mensajes. Solo se veía el principio del último mensaje pero fue suficiente para que Cooper intentará arrebatárselo. Chloe se puso entre Mickey y Gray. — No queremos incomodarle, de verdad que no, pero esto puede verse sospechoso si un juez… Oh. 

Amanda Bello. No era ninguna desconocida. Salía mucho en la prensa rosa: la mujer que atrapó al nuevo galán de Hollywood, Gray Cooper.  
Entonces se le antojo un chiste sobre bolas y atrapar cuando notó la mirada que la fémina lanzaba desde atrás del actor.  
Jaló a Mickey con ella en medio del florecimiento de instinto de supervivencia. Cooper quiso acompañarlos cuando se volteó y cruzó su mirada con la de su pareja. Intentó salvar su pellejo, al menos. —No sabía que…

¿Sabes qué? No importa, de todos modos lo sabía. En estos tiempos cualquiera puede violar la privacidad de una cuenta —La mirada de la joven se hacía más depredadora. — Al igual que a un guardaespaldas. 

No fue necesario voltear para ver quien escupió su café.  
“Eso se escuchó muy mal” Golpeó otra vez a Mickey. 

Y se preparó para lo peor. 

Les encantaba la palabra cliché además del drama. La pelea no fue espectacular, no era lo mismo una pelea fuera que dentro de cámaras y la intervención de Amanda era innecesaria por no decir ridícula.  
Todo en esa situación era ridículo. 

 

 

Esto no está funcionando —Sentenció cuando se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala. 

Mickey tomó asiento a su lado. — Te juro que puedo cambiar, dame otra oportunidad. 

Su sola mirada terminó lo que podía haber sido un dialogo ingenioso. No estaba de humor para más situaciones ridículas, al menos no reales, por lo que encendió el televisor en el primer canal de noticias de la ciudad disponiéndose a recuperar la calma con ayuda del silenció que el aparato demandaba para ser escuchado. 

Los nervios del rubio no ayudaban, estaba jugando con la bolsa de plástico negra en donde había echado su disfraz. Se río al pensar que la policía seguía hecha loca buscando un cadáver que no existió y que de haber existido ya estaba todo en una bolsa para la basura. 

Podemos enterrarla en el jardín —Le dijo una vez sus ánimos mejoraron lo suficiente. El tipo la miró dudoso como si pensará que había alguien más en esa sala al que pudiera hablarle. — Tú muda de ropa. Es peligroso que andes por ahí con esa ropa ensangrentada.

— No puedo deshacerme de ella. 

Rodó los ojos. — Dime una razón por la que no debería quitártela (sabemos que puedo quitártela cuando quiera sin esfuerzo) y quemarla en mi asador. 

Porque es parte de mí —Aquel bajo la mirada cuando ella la elevó en su dirección. —Estarías matándome. 

— Malas noticias: ya lo hicieron. 

— No, no mueres si hay recuerdos tuyos. 

— ¿El recuerdo de qué? ¿De tu etapa de travesti? 

— De lo que pudo ser y ya nunca más regresará. 

Lo observó unos minutos. — No seas payaso —Le señaló con el mando del televisor el mismo. — En las noticias dicen que hay un montón de gente velándote a las afueras del bar donde fuiste asesinado/asesinada. Hasta compran más de tus discos. 

Mickey miró la pantalla. — Jamás había visto que fueran tantas ventas ni en mis mejores tiempos antes del escándalo de drogas. 

Bueno —Meneó la cabeza. — Hay de escándalos a escándalos. Los de un artista muerto hacen que te des cuenta de lo mucho que lo amabas. 

Guardaron silenció unos minutos.  
Luego apagó el televisor. El hombre habló. — Gracias, de verdad no me estaba yendo bien con… 

— Cierra la boca y muévete. Tengo una teoría.  
Antes de entrar a la disquera aquel volvió a hablar. — Detective.

¿Ahora qué? —Pregunto sonando de lo más brusca, desesperada por cerrar el ciclo. 

Le diré lo que le dije a mi madre sobre la idea de travestirme: No es una etapa —Y entraron. 

Jimmy tenía a la nueva estrella ensayando por décima vez la misma canción cuando llegaron. Ella no esperó a ser notada para hablar— Cuando Michael Jackson murió sus ventas fueron estratosféricas, cuando David Bowie falleció todo mundo se dio cuenta de que eran excitante. Delilah puede no estar ni cerca de esos dioses musicales pero bien que saca de apuros. 

El hombre maduro volteó, el rubio se echó hacía atrás y Chloe avanzó. — Más a un productor que estaba a punto de vérselas con la bancarrota. 

— No sé de lo que… 

— Usted es el acreedor del dinero de las regalías. 

No necesitó más que el ademán de Jimmy intentando sacar la pistola del bolsillo de su pantalón para que ella desenfundará la propia.  
Todo pasó tan rápido: El músico novato se agachó para salir pronto de ahí, el tipo en la cabina se puso abajo del tablero y Mickey se quedaba en la puerta, pasmado, pero no muy metido en la trifulca.  
Ella disparó primero. 

Al abdomen para no dañar ningún nervio esencial, no quería llevar un cadáver a la justicia, se acercó a revisar pero no contó que tanto esmero por no matar al otro la llevó a cometer un peor error que la llevó a ser disparada de vuelta, en la caja torácica, siendo derribada por el impacto. 

El ruido proveniente de adelante la hizo darse cuenta que al final había conseguido neutralizar a Jimmy. Otro ruido, donde antes había apuntado su espalda, de pasos viniendo en su dirección. Solo pudo observar esos ojos castaños mirándola con profundo dolor mientras perdía su consciencia. 

 

 

 

El incesante pitido de la maquina no la dejaba dormir. Alargó su mano para alcanzar al causante de su despertar pero no pudo más que arrepentirse, sin entender que causaba amargo dolor que pasaba desde su espina dorsal hasta su brazo.

Una voz la hizo darse cuenta. — Nada de movimientos bruscos, detective. 

Abrió los ojos y se topó con los mismos ojos castaños que entonces la miraba con diferente ánimo. Lucían opacos, cansados, pese a la sombra de ojos radiante y las pestañas postizas.  
Tomó unos momentos en reaccionar. — Ya veo que no era una etapa. 

Aquella le sonrío a su vez. Esta vez su peluca era corta, castaña, corte al estilo Bob que emulaba fantásticamente a un poster del arte pop con el detalle de la pañoleta rosa al cuello y su blusa de cuadros blancos y negros. — Yo vi que no alardeaba con eso de disparar a la mínima oportunidad.

Intentó reincorporarse un poco pero el esfuerzo era abrumador por lo que tuvo que desistir. Volvió a centrar su mirada en la ajena. — ¿Cuánto estuve fuera? 

— Lo suficiente para ponernos nerviosos. 

— ¿Ponernos? 

La castaña se levantó de su silla a despertar a la pequeña que descansaba en el sofá de la habitación. — No quiso irse a casa con su padre así que lo tuve que persuadir acerca de que éramos conocidas antiquísimas. 

— Su lindo papaíto. 

— Me pregunto por qué se divorciaron. Quite esa cara que acaba de despertar y salude a calabacín. 

¿Calabacín? —Recibió a la niña en sus brazos, emitiendo una ligera mueca por el dolor que había resultado del pequeño esfuerzo. — ¿Te dejo una noche con mi hija y le pones apodos? 

Yo lo llamó Mickey Mouse —Reviró la pequeña en brazos de su madre.

Solo porque tu madre tiene un arma —Le contestó aquel. 

Su mirada cambio al ver que la conexión entre esa mujer y el rubio que su hija vio la otra noche había sido percibida por la niña. 

No hay de qué preocuparse. Ella prometió no decírselo a nadie bajo pena de muerte —La chiquilla levantó la mano en señal de juramento. — De todos modos se le terminará olvidando. 

— Eso no es verdad. 

¿Qué hay de lo que hablamos anoche? —Le preguntó otra vez a la morena. 

— ¿De Donald? 

¿Lo ve? Nada de qué preocuparse —Aquella empezó a tomar sus cosas de la silla aledaña. — Será mejor que me retire. Su ex prometió regresar para cobrar el trozo de usted. 

Lo esperaré con ansias —Rodó los ojos. — Él no te da miedo ¿cierto? 

Solo digo que si llegó a casarse con usted es porque es todo un Stalone —Cerró la puerta antes de que Chloe pudiera arremeterle. 

 

Dan le trajo buenas nuevas: Jimmy muerto junto a todas las respuestas del cuerpo de Delilah desaparecido, sí, pero una carta llegó al poco, como adivinando la ocasión, a la jefatura. Una carta con letras recortadas como los asesinos hacían cuando querían enviar sus manifiestos. Sin huellas dactilares o alguna seña particular en la misiva esta solo relataba que el cuerpo de Delilah descansaba, que no sería vendido o alquilado a algún lunático, pero bien podía ser ya considerado el robo del siglo porque nunca lo iban a hallar.  
Aunque no muy convencidos en la jefatura tuvieron un respiro cuando enseñaron la carta y la prensa sensacionalista ya hacía de las suyas alimentando los tabloides con supuestas teorías del paradero del mismo cadáver manteniendo la mira lejos del hombro policial y más enfocada en teorías conspirativas.  
Habría locos que se echarán la culpa de haber desaparecido el cuerpo pero eso era pan de cada día en una ciudad como Los Ángeles.

Después de todo, a Chloe poco le importo cuando al recoger sus cosas al ser dada de alta encontró un nuevo contacto en su teléfono registrado bajo el sobre nombre de Mouse a quien no dejaría de buscar después de ese truco de volver de la tumba.  
Eso y lo que tal vez no podría nunca probar que pasó siquiera. 

Recuerda que poco después de haber tenido esos ojos castaños mirándola con absoluto dolor, desaparecer en cámara lenta, como disponiéndose a hacer algo. Por inercia su cabeza se hizo de lado lo que le ayudo a ver mejor donde había ido su compañero quien había dejado su puesto a su lado para acercarse a Jimmy y acuclillarse a su lado, dándole la espalda a ella, bajar su cabeza hasta el punto donde creyó que le estaba diciendo algo al oído de este para después dejarlo y regresar con Chloe.  
Sus parpados ya no podían mantenerse por lo que no pudo ver que pasó después. Solo sintió el respirar ajeno cerca de su mejilla como un preámbulo antes de sentirlo justo sobre sus narices. Hubiera pensado que la besaría pero sus labios no estaban tan entumecidos como para no sentir los ajenos, cosa que no ocurrió. Solo sintió una especie de ráfaga, pequeña, fría, que se pegó a sus labios por un segundos antes de evaporarse. 

Jimmy murió poco después de que ella hubiera caído al piso y se lo adjudicaron a que sus últimos esfuerzos se fueron en dispararle.  
Ella no está tan segura.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, otra vez! Las visitas y mis vacaciones me han animado a dar este capítulo que espero disfruten. Es donde comienzo a tomar un poco más el hilo.

Capítulo 2  
Otro día, otro dólar que no es suficiente para ella y su nuevo caso en marcha.   
Su alta no había avalada por su médico pero por su tono de voz tan autoritario no dejó dudas a nadie en el departamento de policía que iba a tomar el caso que se presentaba esa mañana muy temprano.

Nick Hofmeister fue su Waterloo por razones que creyó haber dejado atrás, bien guardadas en el contenedor de cosas a olvidar en favor de concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. No solo la enfadaba pensar en lo que Nick había hecho por ella y su carrera fugaz en el cine para adultos; le molestaba pensar, que atraparlo por el asesinato de un joven cuyo único pecado había sido ser hijo de un famoso, le seguía pareciendo bien poco comparado a todo lo que ella hubiera hecho con el paparazzi cinco minutos a solas en el cuarto de interrogatorios con las cámaras apagadas.   
Le enfadaba todavía más darse cuenta que, al final, ella pudiera haber pensado eso, haber hecho menos a la víctima, cuando este era un joven sin culpas.

Todo sucedió porque Nick Hofmeister, conocido reportero por llevar las noticias más picantes a sus seguidores en la red y vender otros artículos a otros diarios virtuales llenos también de noticias frívolas, había hecho salirse del carril a un joven que aparentemente no estaba haciendo nada más que conducir de regreso a casa sin compañía de guaruras que, en su posición de hijo de actor famoso, debía de necesitar pero por una vez que quiso ser uno más entre la gente lo tuvo que pagar muy caro.

En el caso ya estaba Dan Espinoza cuando ella llegó. No tuvo ni que cruzar palabra con este para averiguar lo que pensaba “¿No deberías estar recuperándote?” y lo iba a escuchar de la boca del mismo Dan cuando este se distrajo con un paparazzi afroamericano que no dejaba de tomar fotos. Ella se distrajo con el pasar a su lado de Nick Hofmeister, esposado, cabeza gacha como nunca lo había visto, siendo escoltado por un agente hacia la patrulla.

Esperó a que el sospechoso fuera dejado dentro del auto y sus cercanías despejadas para acercarse. Abrió la portezuela para introducirse con este en el asiento trasero para evitar tener que sacarlo y que intentase huir aprovechándose de su brazo lastimado.   
No tuvo por qué, como confirmaba ahora que lo miraba tan de cerca.  
Nick estaba tan acabado que ni respirar podía. 

Aspiró hondo. — Ahora si lo lograste, Nick: Querías tanto una noticia que mataste por ella. 

Nick le devolvió la mirada, menos poderosa por supuesto, antes de fijarla sobre la tela del asiento. — Tienes razón. Ahora sí que me pase. 

Ella lo observó, sorprendida, antes de volver a arremeter. — ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora lo sientes? 

— Pues si ¿Qué más necesito para darme cuenta de la realidad? Soy una basura. 

Seguía sin convencerse. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo eres? —La mirada de aquel, extrañado, la hizo reformular. — Después de tanto tiempo. 

Escuche, sé que he estado fatal pero ahora… Ahora sí que no tengo reparo. Voy a confesar, confesare todo. Lo que sea por ese muchacho. —Lo miró todavía sin comprender y este tuvo que seguir. — Es mi modo de reparar todo lo que hice. Lo que les he hecho a todos dándole la oportunidad a alguien más.

Aquel calló repentinamente, como si se diera cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía. La miró queriendo asegurarse de que no se hubiera dado cuenta lo que sin embargo hizo. Cuando estuvo a punto de presionar para saber más alguien la tomó del hombro. Volteó y ahí estaba Dan. 

— Sal de ahí. 

Espinoza cerró la portezuela antes de hablar. — No estás dada de alta, este no es tu caso y tú eres la menos capacitada ¿me falta algo que agregar? 

Sí —Le hizo señas para que se alejarán un poco del coche patrulla. — ¿Qué tal una hora extra en el cuarto de interrogatorios para Nick? Si me hubieras dejado un segundo más con el habría tenido su confesión. 

— Ya confesó haber provocado el accidente. 

Viró los ojos. — Eso lo dijo al aire. 

— ¿Ahora dudas de mi capacidad deductiva? 

¿Cuál? — No, lo que pasa es que a mí me dijo algo diferente. 

— Sin testigos, sin procedimiento policiaco, sin…

— ¿Puedes dejar de enumerarme mis errores? 

— Deja de cometerlos. 

— Hofmeister encubre a alguien. Cuando lo presione dijo que reparaba sus errores dando a alguien más una oportunidad.

— ¿Y te dijo quién? 

— Si me hubieras dado tiempo…

— Sabes que con este tipo de casos, con la farándula detrás, no podemos tomarnos mucho tiempo. 

— Entonces lo hacemos rápido y mal. 

No —El otro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — Lo hacemos por la vía legal, efectiva, sin dejar chance de que el caso se derrumbe. 

Se frustró, estuvo a punto de contestar algo más pero se detuvo viéndolo ya infructuoso. Dejó caer su brazo libre con fuerza sobre su costado. Meneó la cabeza antes de asentir. — Bien, te lo dejaré a ti, como debe ser, pero procura…

— Hacerlo bien, lo tengo. 

Cuando estaba por irse reparo en el auto del paparazzi en la escena del crimen, dejado por los oficiales que entonces ponían más atención en el auto del chico. Cuando se acercó pudo vislumbrar algo arriba de la guantera. Se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie cerca, sacó su celular y tomó fotos. 

Rauda intentó subirse a su propio coche pero el cabestrillo se lo hacía difícil. Sentada ya delante del volante prestó atención al dolor que entonces le punzó junto al recuerdo. 

Jimmy.  
Otra cosa para olvidar.

Los días en el hospital se le fueron rápidos con eso de que ocupo su tiempo intentando explicarse a sí misma el vacío en su memoria que se producía entre el momento entre que Jimmy le disparaba y Jimmy moría.   
Le pregunto a su médico por la ubicación exacta del disparo y este le pidió permiso para tocarla. Se lo concedió y tuvo la solución: Había sido más arriba de la línea del escote. Con la placa ahí, decía el médico, hubiera sido golpe de suerte y no tendría que habérselas visto negras pero como no es de las que la portan todo el tiempo esto mismo casi le causa la muerte.  
Mencionada la posibilidad de estar muerta inquirió solo para asegurarse si la herida pudo haber sido fatal.   
“Fulminante”, le contestó.

Al no contar con tiempo de sobra para pasar a la morgue y descubrir todo el examen al cuerpo de Jimmy además de que el informe al final había sido rellenado por Dan quien se encargó de todo por su convalecencia, no pudo descubrir mucho sobre qué tan certero había sido su disparo pero, pensó, no mucho puesto que aquel gastó sus últimas fuerzas en dispararle.   
Lástima de últimos minutos de vida. Pensó mientras se orillaba a unas calles, más delante de la escena del crimen.   
Hablando de minutos, “el” no le había concedido más minutos que los de esa tarde cuando se despertó.  
Decidió marcarle.

La llamada tardó en ser contestada por lo que empezó a sospechar que todo había sido un engaño para entretenerla para que “aquel” pudiera fugarse como tanto juraba pero al final fue respondida.

— ¿Diga? 

Su voz sonaba quebrada. 

— Mickey, soy yo. Chloe… 

Decker —Ahora si sonaba animado. Iba a continuar pero escucho unos carraspeos en el otro lado de la línea. — ¿En qué te puedo servir, cariño? 

— No de mucho si haces esa voz de mujer. 

— No sé a qué te refieres. 

No puedo creer que estuve a punto de invitarte a almorzar —Hubo un grito de felicidad al otro lado de la línea. Tuvo que apartar el oído del auricular para recomponerse del susto. — ¿Pero qué te pasa? 

— Es la primera vez que una chica me invita a salir. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Los demás eran hombres? 

— Pues… 

— Cállate; mejor te doy la dirección. 

 

 

 

Esta vez era pelirroja, ojos verdes, conjunto amarillo que resaltaba más en esa cafetería de por si fea. Miró mal al encargado que les tomó la orden y no dejaba de mirar a su “amiga”. Cuando este los dejó la pelirroja se apuró a sacar un cigarro. 

— Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a que te mirarán. 

— Últimamente no sé ni quien soy. 

— Yo sí: Un mentiroso. 

Aquel detuvo su encendedor a escasos centímetros de su cigarro. — ¿A qué te refieres?

Otra vez esa voz quebrada. Casi podía escuchar el lado masculino aflorarle a esa pelirroja de labios frambuesa. —A que dijiste que terminado lo de Jimmy te ibas de Los Ángeles. 

Volvió a sonreírle. — Bueno, con Jimmy terminado ya no vi porque pirarme. 

— No puedes burlarte de un muerto aun si este te mató primero. 

— Le apuesto a que no puede pasar el almuerzo sin decir “Muerto”. 

No es gracioso —Tomó un sorbo a su café. —No cuando tengo un caso como ese en manos. 

— ¿No ha pensado en cambiarse al departamento de anti drogas o así? 

— Lo pensé pero no quería verme en uniforme de colegiala para una redada policial. 

— Estoy segura que se hubiera visto hermosa. 

— Cállate si no quieres ser el próximo muerto. 

— Listo, gane: usted paga el desayuno. 

No contestó nada. Volvió a concentrarse en su café.  
Después de lo que considero un largo rato volvió a hablar. — Tengo un problema. 

Primera lección: no puede arreglarlo descargando la munición en él —Su expresión de enojo debió ser tal que hizo que aquel se enseriara a la par que apagaba su cigarro presionando la punta contra la mesa. — ¿De qué va ahora? 

Dio un largo suspiro. — Es sobre este chico, en la mañana temprano, intentaba escapar de los paparazis montado en su coche pero se desconcentró y pues…

— Lo leí; una tragedia. 

— Sí, todo por culpa de Nick Hofmeister. 

— No creó haber escuchado de él. 

— Es un paparazi que no tiene sentido de la moral a la hora de conseguirse los encabezados jugosos para su página web de noticias. Me dan ganas de romperle el cuello. 

— No puedes hacerlo con ese cabestrillo. 

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? 

— Primero termina tu historia.

Otro suspiro. — Actué como una tonta allá, en la escena del crimen, subieron a Hofmeister a la patrulla y yo me atreví a subirme solo para actuar como la ruda diciéndole “Querías tanto una noticia que mataste por ella” — Los ojos de Mickey reflejaban comprensión y esto la alentó a seguir. — Y el solo dijo “tienes razón”.

El llegar de su desayuno dio un tinte más dramático.   
Mickey esperó a que se quedarán otra vez solos para preguntar. — ¿Lo odias solo por lo que le hizo a esos famosos? No me malentiendas. Sé que meterse en la vida de la gente no es correcto aun siendo famosos… 

— Claro que no. 

—…Pero siento que tú hablas de eso como si quisieras decir que Nick te hizo algo. Que ya es personal todo el asunto o al menos eso das a entender si dices que fuiste capaz de encararlo solo para decirle lo que pensabas. 

Miro unos segundos su plato. — Antes de que Trixie naciera, antes de que yo siquiera me metiera a la policía… Hice algo —Advirtió los ojos castaños bien fijos sobre ella. Pasó saliva. — Era más joven, tenía sueños con ser actriz y pensé en entrar por la puerta grande, así de tonta era si pensaba que… Desnudarme para una película era la puerta grande. 

La pelirroja tardó unos bocados en comentar algo. — ¿Qué hizo la cucaracha con eso que te molestó tanto? 

Agradeció internamente que no preguntará nada por el filme. — Mi padre murió poco después de eso, asistí al funeral y Nick estuvo ahí para tomarme fotos. 

— Lo siento...

— Rompí la lente de su cámara. 

—…Por el que tuvo que recoger los cristales y su dignidad del piso. 

Cuando terminaron Chloe se ofreció llevarlo a su casa ya que lo vio llegar en taxi. Este se negó. 

— Anda, te conté el secreto de mi vida y tú no quieres que vea donde vives. No debe estar tan mal. 

Yo también te conté un secreto —Señalo su propia falda amarilla no sin haber dejado primero aflorar su voz masculina. 

Cruzó sus brazos. — No es igual. Tú disfrutas con eso. 

— ¿Quién dice?

La sonrisa amarga no le dejó modo de como contestar. Volvió a enfocarse en su problema. — ¿Tú crees que alguien pueda arrepentirse y querer pagar por sus errores? 

— ¿Después de tocar fondo? Sí, mucha gente hace eso cuando esta por morir. 

Pero el, Nick, no está por morir. —Empezó a andar hacia su auto acompañada por el otro. — Solo mató a un chico…

— ¿Solo? 

— Es decir, que ha hecho tanto mal que no creó que este sea el fondo. 

¿A dónde crees que deba llegar para mostrarse en serio arrepentido? —Se recargó contra la puerta de su coche mientras dejaba que la pelirroja continuara. — Chloe, sé que lo que te hizo pudo haber sido lo peor para ti pero, no puedes tomarte esto como algo personal. Nick mató a un chico, uno que no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre fuera. Terminó con una vida y tal vez con la de la familia del fallecido que no podrá evitar reparar siempre en la pieza faltante. Si eso no es lo peor que ese hombre pudo hacerle a otra persona entonces no sé cuál sea tu percepción de tocar fondo. 

— Encubrir a alguien. 

¿Qué? —El grito de aquel fue muy agudo. Le hizo seña de que bajará la voz lo cual hizo. — ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? 

Por esto —Sacó su celular y le mostró lo que había en su galería. 

Aquel miró el elemento unos segundos antes de verla a ella. — ¿Una colilla de cigarro? 

— De marihuana. 

— ¡Chloe, por Dios! 

¡Escúchame! —Lo hizo detenerse en lo que podría ser otro de sus sermones. —Lo hallé en la escena del crimen, en el auto de Hofmeister. 

— No quería decírtelo pero, dada tu condición, ¿no deberías estar descansando en vez de andar tras un caso? 

¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —Recibió un suspiro como respuesta. — Fíjate: Son dos cigarros y un cigarro está intacto pero el otro estaba comenzado. 

— Nick condujo drogado, bien. 

No —Negó con la cabeza. — No tenía las pupilas dilatadas. 

— Se le bajaría el efecto por causa del choque. 

— No es así de sencillo. Él no tomaba eso; podía ser un mal nacido pero respetaba su trabajo. Se consideraba a sí mismo un profesional por lo que se negaba a consumir cualquier sustancia mientras estuviera activo. 

— La gente suele vender sus prioridades por placer. 

— ¿Ahora quien está siendo incrédulo? 

Está bien —La pelirroja levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. 

Chloe prosiguió. — La droga era de alguien más. 

— ¿De quién? 

— No lo sé pero estoy casi segura de que eran dos en ese auto. 

¿Cómo lo comprobarás? —La rubia no dijo nada. Empezó a subirse a su coche para tomar rumbo a su casa. 

 

 

 

Horas más tarde la pelirroja le hablaba desde la cocina. — ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que solo aceptaste que viniera porque querías probar más de mi café. 

La taza de café fue puesta frente a Chloe que entonces no apartaba la vista de su Tablet. —Y para que cuidarás a Trixie —Por fin fijó su vista y una sonrisa a la niña mencionada que estaba intentando que la invitada prestará atención a la historia de su muñeca. — Trixie ve a alistarte pues tu papi no tardará en llegar. 

La niña obedeció y las dejó solas lo que la pelirroja aprovechó para sentarse a tomar su taza. — ¿Papi? 

Puede que ya no sea mi esposo pero sigue su padre —Aseveró mientras acercaba su Tablet para que aquella viese el último reportaje donde Robbie Russel Junior invitaba a hacer donaciones a la cruz roja aprovechándose del sequito mediático a su alrededor. — ¿Qué te parece? 

—Un tipo inteligente, aprendió a cómo tratar con la fama que su padre le confería. 

— A lo mejor su padre pueda decirnos algo más. 

No —La roja bajó la Tablet. — Tu lo que quieres es decirle que Nick no fue. ¡Chloe, lo vas a destrozar! 

¿Por qué? —Pregunto mientras dejaba caer sus manos a la tela. — ¡Él tiene que estar preparado por si el caso cambia de rumbo! Estoy segura que, más que querer arruinar al hombre que arruino medio Hollywood querrá arruinar al verdadero perpetrador. 

Antes de que pudieran revirarle tocaron a la puerta y se paró a abrir no sin antes decir. — Ni una palabra: eres una amiga que viene a ver como llevo la recuperación —Escucho “Así que por eso me trajiste: para ser tu coartada” por lo bajo pero no le hizo caso por atender la puerta— Adelante, Dan. 

Hola Chloe —Dan entró sin reparar en la figura del sillón. — Te veo más calmada ahora que en la mañana. 

— ¿Podemos hablar de eso luego? Intento no traer el trabajo a casa. Tú sabes, con una niña de ocho años… 

Cualquier indicio de pelea fue cortado con la danzarina niña que volvía con su mochila del cuarto. Saludo a su padre y este la alentó a despedirse de su madre para irse. Trixie cumplió pero antes de cruzar el umbral se volvió a ver a Mickey. — ¡Adiós, señorita Mouse! 

La nombrada se sonrojo violentamente cuando Dan volteó por fin reparando en su presencia.  
Chloe no pudo evitar notar a su ex esposo, anonadado al notar la compañía y a Mickey sorprendido en el acto. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Chloe carraspeó. Dan volvió en sí, avergonzado se volvió para seguir a la niña que estaba ansiosa por subir al auto. El moreno solo emitió un leve “Adiós”. 

Cerró la puerta. — ¿Sedujiste a mi ex esposo? 

O-oye —Tartamudeó la citada. — es la primera vez que lo veo, lo juro. 

No —Soltó pensativa. — Ahora que lo pienso, tienes casi el mismo efecto en todos los hombres. 

B-bueno, no puedes negar que mi disfraz es muy bueno. —Contestó aquella recuperándose del susto de haber sido malentendida por la anfitriona. Entonces notó la mirada ajena sobre ella. — ¿Qué tramas? 

 

 

Llegó a la casa de Russel padre no sin ayuda de Mickey que en su disfraz logró persuadir al manager del citado actor de convenir una cita. Como Chloe no estaba oficialmente envuelta en el caso era difícil llegar a tener esa oportunidad.   
Su compañero la esperó en el auto, recuperándose del miedo vivido por ser reconocido como Delilah o como hombre, además de impedir que su presencia acabará afectando también al actor que entonces estaba todavía más afectado con los humos del alcohol y el luto. 

Todo lo que pude decir sobre Robbie se lo dije a la policía encargada del caso, no sé qué más pueda decir —Decker veía como el contenido de la botella de licor era vaciado en lo que, aseguraba, era el tercer vaso de alcohol. 

Solo le doy seguimiento —Habló con voz tranquilizadora, una que ni ella misma creía capaz de poder ejercer cuando su ansiedad por descubrir más la cubría. — Me aseguro de no dejar nada fuera. Usted sabe que las segundas opiniones no están de más. 

Aquel no contestó pues dio otro largo trago a su bebida y eso la ánimo a utilizar un tono poco más duro con él. —No creo que Nick lo haya hecho. 

Ni caer en la piscina hubiera hecho ese efecto en el Russel presente que la miró sorprendido. — ¿Cómo dice? 

— Mire, estoy siguiendo una línea y… La confesión de Nick puede dar a entender que debió haber alguien más involucrado. 

Usted —Creyó que el otro intentaba a su vez suavizar algo que de seguro pudo haber sido más hiriente que lo que dijo finalmente. — No sabe lo que Robbie pasó por culpa de mi trabajo… 

Sí, lo sé —Lo cortó mientras cerraba los ojos intentando contar hasta diez antes de agregar. — Mi madre es Penélope Decker, fui seguida por los paparazis toda mi vida, verá, nosotros los hijos de famosos, a la larga, aprendemos a repartir culpas y entre las mismas entendemos que no es la de nuestros padres. Solo podemos culpar a quien haya sacado a Robbie del camino, quien en verdad lo hizo. 

Permanecieron unos momentos en silenció antes que el actor finalmente dejará su trago en la mesa. — Robbie me contó que había otro paparazzi. 

— ¿Tiene alguna descripción de este? 

— No, como Robbie solo lo vio una vez no puso mucha atención. 

Mickey seguía donde lo dejó: recostado en el asiento trasero escondiendo su cara de la vergüenza. La peluca se le caía, dejaba ver sus mechones rubios los cuales jaló para advertirle; solo recibió un gruñido de vuelta. — Levántate, ricitos, tenemos una fiesta. 

— Dime que es una fiesta de verdad y no uno de tus tontos juegos de palabras. 

— Es una de verdad. 

— ¡Yay! 

— A la que no fuimos invitados. 

—…Estoy empezando a odiarte. 

 

 

Era de noche aunque no lo pareciera por el sofoco de luces, era normal, estaban en el centro de la ciudad donde los centros nocturnos había por montones, unos con más estima por la calidad de clientes que tenían como se comprobaba al mirar la entrada llena de paparazis. 

Otra vez —Exhaló la pelirroja. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? 

Russel dijo que a su hijo lo seguía otro paparazi aunque en el caso solo hablamos de uno detenido porque los demás estaban sueltos tomando fotos alrededor. El mismo que perpetro el accidente tuvo que haberse mezclado entre ellos —La explicación no convenció a su compañera pero no se molestó en animarla por estar concentrada en la búsqueda visual de su posible sospechoso lo que no era fácil entre el flash de las cámaras y el ajetreo de la gente. 

Pronto vislumbró algo, llamó a la más alta a que se inclinará un poco para poder susurrarle. — ¿Ves al afroamericano? Él estaba esta mañana en la escena del crimen. 

— ¿El? Creo reconocerlo de algún lado… 

No esperó a que terminase su frase. Tanto ver al tipo lo terminó por poner nervioso, estuvo a punto de abandonar el sitio no alertar el resto. — ¡Miren, la hija de Penélope Decker! 

De repente la avalancha de paparazis se fue sobre ella. Uno jaló su brazo sano lo que casi la hace soltarse para evadir con un puñetazo pero se congeló por inercia recordando que no debía caer en errores del pasado. No sabe que tanto se quedó congelada, fulminando con la mirada al tipo bajo que pretendía sacar la foto de su peor momento, hasta que alguien la tomó de los hombros mientras le decía “Decker, hay que apurarnos”. 

Cuando salieron a codazos de entre la gente el sospechoso ya se había metido en el auto y arrancado. Solo pudo ver las placas traseras.

 

 

 

En la mañana las noticias empeoraron. Ella era el encabezado en una página de chismes.

— No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? 

— Si no tomas en cuenta que todos los compañeros de Trixie tienen Internet.

Dan la terminó de decepcionar con su comentario. —Y sabrá lo de la bañera de preparatoria. 

— Al menos sabrá que su madre se sigue viendo igual de bien.   
— ¿Igual de bien que mi amiga a la que te le quedaste mirando embobado por cerca de dos minutos? 

Mira, investigue la matricula que me enviaste —El moreno cambió abruptamente de tema sacando el archivo de entre sus cosas. Chloe lo dejó pasar. — Es de la compañía de Nick. 

— ¿Igual que el auto de la escena del crimen? 

Dan asintió. — El tipo que lo lleva es Josh Bryant, trabaja para Nick. Nick sigue con su historia, es un caso cerrado a primera vista pero con el hilo que tomaste ya estas amarrando todo con esto. 

— Significa que… 

— Que te ganare tiempo pero termina este caso cuanto antes. 

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron Josh ya estaba hiperactivo con la cámara desde su coche. Mickey tapó la lente con su bolso. Josh estaba por ponerse ahora hiperactivo con la intrusa pero relajó la expresión al verla. Salió del auto por lo que notó a la otra acompañante, Chloe, y su sonrisa paso de amistosa a socarrona. — Buenos días, damas —Miró a Chloe. —Usted en serio no cambió desde esa película, bañera de preparatoria. 

— Gracias, es lo que sucede cuando una se mantiene fuera de los problemas. 

Ya lo creo —Josh analizó a Mickey, que como costumbre usaba su disfraz de mujer. Esta vez portaba peluca castaña y larga con un vestido verde que le llegaba a los pies; nada revelador pero seguía siendo muy atractiva.

Chloe aprovechó la falta de atención de Josh para ver el interior del auto a través de la ventanilla abierta y notó el cigarro de marihuana. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Mickey que intentaba tragarse su vergüenza. 

Josh pareció recobrar la razón y envolverse otra vez en el trabajo. Pasó al lado de la castaña a la que le pidió esperar mientras él se acercaba a la reja del jardín del restaurante frente al que se había estacionado. La mujer aprovechó para preguntarle. — ¿Consumes mariguana, Josh? 

— Tengo receta, es para mis nervios. 

Supongo —Finalmente habló Mickey con voz dulce de mujer. — Que para sostener esa cámara debes ser firme. 

Como una roca —La bofetada escuchada en el restaurante apenas pudo ser percibida por Chloe y Mickey. El paparazzi había captado bien el momento con su cámara. — En este trabajo no se permite la debilidad. 

¿La lealtad es debilidad? —Arremetió Decker. El moreno la miró desconcertado. 

— ¿A qué se refiere? 

— A que cuando Nick, que según tengo entendido te había introducido al negocio, fue arrestado, tú te dedicaste a tomarle fotos. 

Bueno —Se encogió de hombros. — Fue una pena pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? 

Tal vez —Interrumpió Mickey otra vez. — ¿Ayudar llamando a su abogado? 

Él no quería abogado ¿No escuchaste su declaración? Él lo hizo, nena —Josh se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y Chloe tuvo que intervenir.

— ¿Acaso Nick no significo nada para ti? 

El otro se recompuso. — Fue un buen mentor, el mejor paparazi, yo lo admiro pero él fue quien me enseño que solo se puede ser una cosa —Alzó su cámara como si fuera un trofeo antes de subir al coche. —El mejor. 

Arrancó y se fue. 

Cuando pararon unas calles adelante Chloe pudo prestar atención a lo que la castaña intentaba enseñarle en su celular desde la mañana. — Mira, te dije que lo conocía. 

Chloe vio la página que estaba en el buscador del móvil. Pertenecía a Josh. Una rápida mirada podía dejarle bien en claro con que sujeto trataban. — Tiene la primicia en todos los casos de palizas, drogadicción, suicidio… O eso parece. Siempre está ahí, en el mejor momento, mejor lugar, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar

— Conozco a un sujeto que puede saber lo que pasará y Josh no es ese sujeto.

No —Confirmo. — No lo es… ¿Qué haces? 

La castaña se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. — Lo siento, Chloe, todo esto me está dando grima ya. —Se detuvo en su hacer por intentar bajar del auto y la miró incómodo. — No te conté.

— No me has contado muchas cosas. 

Escucha —La voz medio chillona le dijo que esto era serio así que se calló. Mickey aspiró profundo y soltó. — Desde hace una semana, más o menos, siento como si estuvieran caminando sobre mi tumba. 

Considerando que una vez fuiste Delilah y hoy eres el “cuerpo de la cantante desaparecida más venerado del momento” tiene sentido. — ¿Por qué? 

— No sé, solo… No he podido dormir, estoy aterrada, en alerta, los hombres no me dejan… 

— Oye, siento mucho haberte utilizado así, no pensé…

— No, no, no. Está bien, Chloe, eres mi amiga. 

La miró, absolutamente incrédula. — ¿Lo soy? 

Claro —Sonrío. — ¿Quién ignora que eres un travesti que una vez fue una famosa cantante que se hace pasar por muerta? Solo una amiga. 

Le sonrío de vuelta. — Si, creó que sí. Sobre tu problema, podemos hablar cuando haya terminado, hablaré con Nick, veré que entienda razones… 

Gracias, amiga —Abrió la puerta del coche. — Pero no es necesario. Veré a alguien esta noche; el me resolverá mis dudas. 

— ¿Es alguien muy importante? 

Importantísimo —Le extendió un papel que sacó del interior de su bolsa. — Tenías razón, no más secretos. Aquí mi dirección, así puedes irme a buscar para variar un poco.

La vio abordar un taxi en la esquina. 

 

— No puedo creer que el haya provocado todo esto. 

Tú lo conoces mejor, Nick —Tomó la tablet después de que se la hayan regresado. La tenía abierta justo en la página web de Josh. Chloe siguió adelante con voz tan fría como la sala de interrogatorios. — Me dijo que estuvo bajo tu tutela. Que le enseñaste los trucos del negocio. 

Pudo verlo quebrarse con eso último. El hombre pequeño tardó unos segundos en controlar sus nervios. — Josh tenía 17 años cuando lo encontré. Estaba fuera de control. Le enseñe todo lo que tuve que aprender a costa de golpes o venganzas. Quise enseñarle antes de que fuera a meterse en grandes problemas.

— Lo que terminó haciendo. 

— Cuando lo hizo me llamó rápido al teléfono. Me lo confesó, dijo que ya entendía porque todas esas airosas advertencias de mi parte pero que ya era muy tarde para recomponerse pues esta vez nadie lo salvaría. 

— ¿Y decidiste salvarlo? 

Yo, solo —Hofmeister dio un largo suspiro. — Quise hacer algo bueno, dar una segunda oportunidad, un chance de librarse de una vida arruinada como la mía. —La miró después de lo que considero un largo tiempo. — Creó que debes disfrutar el momento: lo estoy pagando. 

— ¿A costa de que Robbie Junior nunca tenga su merecida justicia? 

— …

— No tengo que perdonarte, Nick, yo ya olvide lo que hiciste. No negaré que una vez pasó pues, como tú dices, fue a base de golpes que tuve que aprender pero si hay alguien que pudo haber aprendido algo de esto… Me temó que lo estás echando a perder negándote a aceptar la realidad de lo que provocas. No proteges a Josh, lo estas dañando y probablemente el dañe a alguien más. 

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Se disculpó con Nick y salió a atender.  
Dan estaba muy nervioso al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué? ¿Josh desapareció? 

— Estábamos siguiendo su auto cuando este simplemente se perdió entre el tráfico. Revisamos el GPS pero creemos que Josh lo desconectó. 

¿A dónde iría? —Al minuto siguiente de preguntar eso notó el papel que Mickey le había entregado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Recordó que poco después de haberlo visto tomar el taxi un auto estacionado cerca arranco. — Dan, te hablo después. 

 

 

Mickey pasó a comprar cosas para preparar la cena por lo que ya era de noche cuando llegó a su departamento ubicado sobre una librería que estaba cerrada por la hora. Se preguntaba si no exageraba con sus atenciones mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso cuando escuchó una voz llamarle desde atrás. 

— Delilah. 

La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Pretendió no haber escuchado nada mientras insistía más en su búsqueda. 

Te estoy hablando —Entonces una mano morena la sujetaba fuerte del brazo. Ahogó un grito y el hombre aprovecho a acercarla más a él en un ángulo donde la luz de la farola pudiera iluminar mejor el rostro ajeno. — ¿Por qué no me contestas, señorita? 

— No sabía que me hablabas a mí pues así no me llamo. 

— ¿No? ¿Acaso confundí esa naricita con la de alguna otra cantante drogadicta con trágico final? 

La sangre esta vez le hirvió pero era incapaz de contestar violentamente. Apretó los dientes. — ¿Por qué no me deja sola, Josh? Estoy segura de que ya tiene suficiente problemas como para agregarle acoso y… 

¿Quién te acosa? —La tomó ahora del otro brazo, con fuerza, sacudiéndola por la acción y eso hizo que unos rebeldes mechones rubios asomarán entre el castaño. 

Creyó que por la poca luz no se notarían pero Josh los advirtió y terminó por retirar la peluca. — ¿Pero… eres rubia? 

— Es rubio, como su padre. 

La voz detrás de ellos los alertó. Josh volteó pero casi no podía vislumbrar nada entre la oscuridad y el traje enteramente negro del intruso. — Hombre, no estoy haciendo nada...

— Todavía. 

— ¿Y a ti qué? 

— No permitiré que nadie más pisotee mi honor. Nadie. 

El moreno estaba por jurar otra vez en su contra cuando algo pareció correrle por la cara. Un hormigueo intenso que lo hizo soltar a su presa para llevarse las manos al rostro queriendo deshacerse de la causa invisible. El contacto de sus propias manos le ardió como si de repente lo pusiera contra un metal al rojo vivo. Josh grito. 

¿Qué le hiciste? —Pregunto Mickey viendo como Josh se retorcía en el suelo, indeciso si detenerse el hormigueo en su piel o dejarse las manos quietas pues le ardían. 

— En si no tiene nada más que la sensibilidad a su máximo nivel. Hasta el aire lo lastima. 

Estas… —Las luces de unos faros acercándose la hicieron advertir el que pronto no estarían más solos. — ¡Escóndete! 

¡Mickey! —Chloe bajó del auto enarbolando bien su arma contra el sospechoso tirado en el suelo. Creyó que este había recibido un golpe en los bajos por lo que se retorcía pero ya de cerca se notaba más afectado de lo que hubiera estado por haber recibido un golpe. — ¿Qué le paso? 

No lo sé —Contestó Mickey esta vez con voz de hombre. — Me esperó cerca de la puerta, se me acercó y cuando creí que pasaría algo se tiró al suelo. 

Josh —Se acuclilló al lado del hombre que no dejaba de revolverse. Tuvo que quitar sus manos cuando advirtió que el solo toque lo enloquecía. — Deberé llamar una ambulancia, parece que sus nervios lo afectan. 

 

 

La declarada inestabilidad mental de Josh fue la prueba final con la que le dieron la libertad a Nick. Josh no tuvo que ir a prisión. Fue delegado al hospital psiquiátrico pues desde la noche en que lo internaron no pudieron hacer mucho más que mantenerlo sedado o de lo contrario asustaba a todos con sus gritos pues juraba ser lastimado hasta por el aire lo que hizo que no pudiera tener defensa cuando se presentaron las pruebas una por una lo que lo inculpaba del caso de Robbie. 

 

Así que… ¿Lograste lo que querías? —Pregunto Mickey. Esta vez usaba ropas de hombre poco ajustadas y su cabello al natural revuelto como si acabase de despertar. Terminaban de desayunar juntos en el apartamento de este.

Chloe se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta. — ¿Una mañana tranquila de desayuno? Sí. 

— No me refería a eso. 

Ya sé —Tomó su café. — Hospital psiquiátrico o cárcel da lo mismo: Josh está encerrado aunque —Recapacitó un segundo. — No me explico cómo en una noche sus nervios lo afectaron si estaba tomando medicamento. 

— A lo mejor no lo tomaba en las dosis que necesitaba. 

— Tenía la receta además de que ya llevaba un tiempo en el tratamiento. Su carrera era tan importante para el que no sería capaz de dejar el tratamiento con tal de mantenerse firme para lograr su propósito. 

— Ya sabe lo que pienso. 

— Sí, que todos se venden por placer. Pero Nick me dijo que para su joven pupilo esto era lo único. Su placer era su trabajo y no tenía consideraciones a la hora de obtener lo que quería. 

Bueno —Mickey recogió su plató y el de Chloe. — Uno no termina de conocer a la gente. 

Tienes razón —Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo. — Final poético o no, creó que Robbie descansa en paz con esto. 

— ¿Con su asesino vuelto loco? 

— No me digas que estoy siendo muy sádica porque te juro que me enojo. 

Si se enoja conmigo ¿después quien le hará el desayuno? —Un portazo fue toda respuesta. — Que le vaya bien, detective. —Se sirvió otra taza de café antes de sentarse. Dio un largo sorbo antes de hablar.— Bien, dispara, justo aquí, en el corazón.

— Me temó que no te entiendo. 

Suspiro cansado.— Dime, tío, ¿Por qué he sentido en la última semana que algo malo va a ocurrir? Dijiste que me lo dirías pero solo si era en persona y no en sueños así que asumo que debe ser muy grave. Dispara.

— Tu padre regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez: ¡Gracias por leer! no creía que esto funcionaria pero el buen recibimiento me han animado. ¡Los veo la proxima!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez!  
> Si han llegado hasta acá permitanme agradecerles la oportunidad. Miren, no se me compliquen, no habrá romance y si lo hay es en tiempo pasado pero nunca relacionado con Chloe y compañía. En cuanto a que si Lucifer aparecerá: si (el tipo que presentan en el cómic al menos, que ese tiene mucha tela) tenganme paciencia.  
> ¡Nos vemos hasta la otra!


End file.
